Different
by Hanpechu
Summary: A Handy x Petunia fic that takes place with them as humans. Other pairings later on. Rated T for future language. First fanfiction sorry if its not good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is mostly Handy x Petunia because there's hardly any fanfictions for them, but there will be Cuddles and Giggles fluff and _maybe_ some Flippy x Flaky for the fans. :D this is my first fanfiction, and I hope that it's okay! Please tell me if I make any mistakes and please review! I don't own the HTF characters. This will be continued.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting

* * *

Petunia opened her phone again, hesitantly staring at the time displayed on the dull screen. Why weren't they here yet? She thought impatiently, it was the last day of winter break, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. Finally, she saw a figure bouncing towards her, a pink haired individual with a bright red bow placed on top of her head. "This day is going to be perfect!" Giggles said as she hugged her best friend Petunia tightly. Petunia laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and hugged her back. "Jeez, a day can't be perfect if you arrive late."

"Well SORRY," Giggles replied laughing, as she waved at their other friends who were arriving, one with short, wavy white hair pulled out of her face with a purple bow clip, and the other with wild red hair piled with dandruff.

"How are we supposed to even have a girl's day out if no one arrives on time?" Petunia jokingly acted fumed, pulling her silky blue hair behind her ear. Flaky, the short one with the long crimson hair, instantly covered her face in shame and started shaking. "I-I got caught up in traffic, and t-then I saw L-Lammy and we w-were talking and got d-distracted," she was obviously taking the joke seriously, and Petunia patted her on the back. "I was just kidding," she said with an honest smile on her face.

"O-Oh," Flaky said in embarrassment, and all of the girls giggled.

"Shall we get going?" Lammy asked with a smile. First, they went to the mall, and got some clothes and other things, then to a scary movie that was currently playing, much to Flaky's dismay. After she screamed her head off through the whole movie and almost getting kicked out, the four friends then decided to go to a local park and just relax and hang out. They sat on the park bench and started chatting casually.

They noticed an older guy in his twenties with a greasy, floppy, bright-orange afro and horrible 70's clothes approaching them, and Giggles laughed at his appearance. Much to their horror, he started flirting with them, using cheesy pick-up lines and bad dance moves to try to pick them up. This made Giggles and Lammy furious, who told him off about how old he was and how they were _not_ interested. No matter how much they told him how they wanted him to bug off, he wouldn't leave. Little did the frustrated group know, a group of guys was walking by around this point, and saw what was happening.

One with purple hair and freckles that dotted his face said, "Dude, look at that, that older sleezeball is totally hitting on those girls. They're obviously way too young for him. How pathetic." He shook his head in disapproval. One with sleek, light blue hair and a weird red mask that went over his eyes said, "We should help them! They're obviously trying to get him to leave and they're damsels in distress." The rest of the group gave him an odd look. A charming blonde with bouncy hair and a bright yellow jacket said, "Even though Splendid is being weird (as usual), he does have a point. I think we should help, if only to be nice. Besides, they may go to the school we go to." The rest of the group either shrugged or nodded, so they went over to where the scene was happening.

"Hey!" The blonde said in a loud voice, drawing the older man's attention, "Why don't you flirt with girls that are in your league? Leave them alone."

"Yeah," The blue-haired teen chimed in, "They're obviously not in the mood to be bothered by the likes of you." He crossed his arms with an irritated look on his face.

"You obviously can't tell that these ladies LOVE the attention they're getting," he then busted a move and said, "But since I don't feel like dealing with brats, I'll go. See you around, ladies."

Both groups watched as the odd man winked and danced away, and a few of the girls breathed sighs of relief. "Hey, thanks," Giggles said with a smile on her face, "I don't know how we could have dealt with that for any longer."

"No problem." The blonde replied, "The name's Cuddles by the way." He extended a friendly hand towards Giggles, who took it and warmly shook it. "Would you happen to go to Happy Tree High?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"All of us do," A teen in a camouflage jacket and matching hat replied, "How about you?"  
Giggles nodded, "Us too. I hope you guys don't mind if we hang out maybe?" She suggested with uncertainty in her voice.

"Why not?" The blonde laughed, and Petunia looked at her outgoing friend and him, knowing that they would probably be pretty good friends. The two groups mingled, introducing each other and making friends. Petunia met a few people, like Cuddles and the really sarcastic boy with the purple hair.

Petunia looked over at a boy with orange spiky hair topped with a hardhat and a baggy jacket which was slouched over his arms. She thought he looked sort of left out, so being the social person she was, she wandered over. "Hi," She smiled at him, hoping to engage in conversation. "Oh, hello," He smiled a great smile that seemed that of a gentleman. 'I wonder why he's left out' she wondered, 'he seems so nice.'

"So, uh, what's your name?" She asked.

"Handy. Uh, it's more of a nickname."

"Why do they call you that?" She gave him a confused look.

He moved his jacket to show him arms, more like nubs, and she looked a little shocked. It wasn't because he had nubs, because people in the Happy Tree town were more than weird and everyone was pretty accepting. It was that she noticed that he might be kind of left out because of it. He probably couldn't do much, and she felt a pang of pity for him. She put on her best face, and said, "I see."

He nodded and asked, "What's your name?"

"Petunia. "

"That's a nice name, it suits you," He smiled at her. She felt her cheeks get a little hot, because she wasn't use to compliments. People were usually complementing her best friend Giggles and not her.

"T-Thanks," She smiled lightly.

"Okay everyone! We've decided to go to the café!" Cuddles voice ascended over the talking crowd, and there was an accepting cheer, because some people were hungry. Petunia heard her own stomach growling, and laughed in embarrassment, as Handy chuckled too. "Come on Petunia, let's go!" Her friend Lammy said as she approached her, and grabbed her hand and dragged her away, ending her conversation.

As everyone got settled at the café, Petunia swept her gaze around the room to look at her surroundings. The teens had taken up a big section of the café, but not many people were there in the first place. Cuddles and Giggles were hitting it off, as she suspected, and the guy dressed as a superhero was pestering Flaky, who was talking to the boy in the camouflage. Lammy and the purple haired teen, who she had learned was called Toothy, sat at her table, chatting away. She noticed that Handy was sitting there, drinking something…. alone again. She frowned at this, and got up and pushed her chair out.

"Petunia, where are you going?" Lammy asked.

"I was going to invite Handy to sit with us. He looks kinda alone," She explained.

"Oooooh, Petunia likes someone!" Lammy joked, batting her eyes. Petunia made a flustered face at her.

"I do not! I just don't like seeing someone get left out. Don't say such awkward things," She warned as she headed over to Handy's table. Lammy and Toothy giggled quietly at her remark, Toothy holding his stomach. "That's _precious_," his comment dripped in sarcasm.

Petunia stomped as she headed over to his table, 'Does it seem like I like him?' She asked herself nervously. Handy looked up as he saw her arrive.

"Uh, hey. Do you want to sit with us?" She put up the best smile she could. "Haha, I don't want to be by Toothy. He turns everything into a joke." He replied in a playful tone, "Why don't you sit here?" He gestures with his nub.

Petunia blushed faintly, imagining what Lammy and Toothy are saying right now, and what they'd say if she sat with him. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, replying with a "sure" and pulling out the chair.

"So what are you drinking?" She asked, hoping to not have an awkward conversation.

"Heh, just orange soda."

"You sure like orange, huh?" She giggled.

"What gave it away?" He jeered, making the couple laugh a little.

"Hmm, it's kind of bumming that the break's practically over." Petunia pointed out, trying to come up with something interesting to talk about.

"Yeah, I wish I could never go back to school," He paused, "I hope we have classes together."

Petunia felt flustered again, and replied a smile with a plain, "Yeah."

She was glad that she had made a new friend, and with school approaching, she had something to actually look forward to for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I was writing a one-shot.  
Anyway, sorry if the chapter is choppy, please review and such! I enabled anonymous reviewers, which I thought was on in the first place *shrugs***

* * *

Chapter 2 – School's started again

* * *

"Giggles, where's your 'boyfriend' Cuddles?" Petunia stressed to word just to piss off her friend.

"For the last time, _we are not an item_!" Petunia just giggled and hopped off her desk.

"But you know you guys like each other!" She mocked, making Giggles flash her middle finger playfully.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Giggles."

The two friends were in first period, which they luckily had together. The teacher had let them talk for the last 20 minutes of class. Math was always so boring and difficult, if she didn't have Giggles to help her, she'd be doomed in _any_ math class.

Petunia walked back over to her desk and her head made a thump as she banged her head against it. "God, when will this class end?" She complained.

"Aww it's okay Petunia, you may have _your_ 'boyfriend' in a class or two."

Petunia turned her head slowly. "What?"

"C'mon I saw you talking to that boy yesterday~" She mocked her friend back playfully.

Petunia's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "I don't like him!" she replied in a firm tone, smacking her friend on the back of the head.

"Oww, haha. Anyway, what class do you have next?"

"PE," She smiled a little, at least PE doesn't require massive loads of torturing homework. She hated getting sweaty and dirty playing sports though, so it was a love-hate relationship.

The bell rang and they scrambled out of the classroom and parted, saying their goodbyes. In PE, she noticed that Cuddles and the blue-haired teen (who she learned was named Splendid) were in the same class as her. As they were told that volleyball the next unit, Petunia smiled, she loved volleyball. 'This day is going well for a first day!' She thought to herself. The bell rang for the next class, so she gathered her things and hummed excitedly down the hall, hoping that she had friends in all of her classes.

She entered her next class: Science. It was her favorite subject, aside from the messy labs.

As she walked into the class, she noticed that Handy was sitting alone at the two-person lab stations. Thank goodness, she had a friend in the class, and no less one she was happy to see! She set her bag down and sat next to him. "Can I be your partner?" She asked nicely, hoping that he said yes because she hardly knew anyone in the class.

"It might be a disadvantage because I can't do labs, though." He said in a frustrated face that made Petunia hold back a laugh.

"Well it's better than working with a stranger. I don't mind."

"As long as you're okay with it, I'm glad to have you as my partner! It's good to have a friend in a class." He smiled.

Petunia smiled back and asked, "So do you know who else has second lunch?" Third period, which was the class she was in, determined whether you have first or second lunch.

"I think that Flaky, Giggles, Toothy, and Flippy have that lunch."

She was about to reply when the bell suddenly rang.

"Oh, time for class!" He whispered.

"Handy, do you like this class?" She said in a low voice as the teacher was talking, "I love it."

"It's pretty neat, but I can hardly do anything. I always have trouble with school because I have to borrow notes from a friend because I can't write. But if I had to pick a favorite, it'd be science," He explained, still whispering.

Before Petunia could nod in agreement, the teacher said in a firm interrupting voice, "Petunia, Handy, stop talking and pay attention please," snapping the two out of their conversation. Everyone turned and stared at them seated in the back. After everyone turned back around, and after going through procedures, the bell finally rung.

"Wow, that was kind of embarrassing," Handy commented about earlier, as they left the classroom.

Petunia chuckled nervously as they turned down the hall and Giggles skipped up to them.

"Hey Petuniers! I knew you had science so I came to walk with you to lunch but it seems you found your…. friend." She raised her eyebrow at the last word, as if to emphasize it.

Petunia glared at her, "Don't call me that."

"Haha don't be like that! It's like you're only nice to Handy!" She pouted giving her a face filled with fake hurt.

"Shush, you." She said pushing her friend aside. She walked over to her locker and fiddled with her combination, as Handy and Giggles talked about their classes. She blew her lighter-colored bangs out of her face with frustration in realization that she forgot her math book in PE, and needed it for tonight's homework.

"Giggles, did you finish the math problems in class?" She asked anxiously, turning her head.

"Sorry, no. Why? I thought you didn't need to cheat off of me, miss perfect?" An amused smirk formed on her friend's face as she said this.

"Pff no, I just forgot my book, and I can't go after school to get it because PE doesn't have a fourth period." She said with frustration.

"Well you'll need to go with someone to get it with you! You know the crappy buddy system the school has. And I can't go because I need to get lunch. You guys brought yours, remember?"

"I'll go if you need it," Handy suggested.

Petunia's heart skipped a beat. He was so nice to her. She _did_ need someone to go with her, though, so it was perfect.

"Thanks, let's go."

After going to the office and going through the procedures to get a pass to interrupt class, they finally headed over to the gym. As they walked into class, Petunia noticed apparently they were having 'free time'.

"Petunia!" A familiar voice yelled, interrupting her chance to go up to the teacher.

As she turned around, she saw her friend Lammy running toward her.

"Hey! You have PE third period, huh?"

"Yeah. What are you and your boyfriend doing here?"

"B-Boyfriend? No, you're misunderstanding!" She stammered, holding her hands up defensively as her face, and Handy's, turned a light shade of pink.

"Whatever you say," She said shrugging.

After Petunia scolded Lammy for being akward, as usual, they got the book back from the teacher. Petunia and Handy looked everywhere for their friends, but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" Petunia mumbled, a little frustrated.

"Well, we could always eat together? Handy suggested, and Petunia faintly blushed at the word together. "There's going to be barely any time to eat, let alone look for them any longer."

"Sure," She smiled.

They found a nice quiet picnic table outside of the library to sit down, and Petunia helped him get his lunch out. She then looked at her lunch, which was cold pasta along with some vegetables and water, and looked at his. It contained two sandwiches, a bag of chips, and coke.

"Jeez, that sure looks healthy," she commented, batting his shoulder playfully.

"You get what you can," He shrugged, "Can you open this for me?"

"Sure," she replied as she ripped open the bag of chips, and then paused.

"Hmmm, these sure look good," she teased, holding the bag of chips away from him.

"Theif! Those are mine," he played along with her, making her laugh.

She suddenly stopped laughing and a shocked look spread on her face.

"Oh crap we totally forgot about signing up for the field trip! If I want to go on it I have to hurry!" She scrambled to eat as Handy sat there confused.

"Field trip?" He asked quizzically.

"Oh my gosh, your first period didn't tell you about it? Hurry and eat! There's limited spots, it's a trip to an amusement park, so people sign up for it quickly." She explained while stuffing her mouth with food, eating as quickly as could without making a mess. "That must be why we can't find our friends! They were probably signing up for it! Oh god how could I have forgotten!" She rambled.

"Petunia, calm down! We'll be able to sign up for it! Lunch isn't over yet." He then smiled and placing a reassuring nub on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, "You're right, sorry. Sometimes I get overdramatic about things," She smiled, and continued eating, she was almost finished.

"No, no, it's fine! It's actually kind of cute!" He smirked, and she blushed.

"C-cute?" She said, feeling her mind go blank. No one has ever called her cute, let alone a guy she showed interest in.

"Sorry, I'm just making things awkward," He fumbled with his last bite of his sandwich, feeling a little flustered for saying that.

"N-no it's fine," She stammered, placing the remains of their drinks in her bag as she threw their food wrappers away.

"Let's just go," She said, tugging his jacket to pull him in the direction of the gym.

After signing up for the trip, getting near the last spots, they saw their friends on the other side of the gym, mingling.

"Hey!" Handy yelled grabbing their attention.

Giggles ran up to them with big shining eyes, she seemed excited.

"Oh my gosh you guys! I thought you'd never find us, because we have some plans after school and we want you to join," Giggles said enthusiastically.

"Where would these plans happen to take place?" Petunia said, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"We're thinking of hanging out at the mall! Probably not going to buy anything, but just going to hang out as a group."

"The mall, huh? Girly stuff?" Handy commented.

"Don't be such a party pooper, there will be fun things there too! Like …. stuff." Giggles replied, elbowing him lightly.

Handy could already tell the girls would be shopping the whole time, and the guys would be dragged along. It's still hanging out though, he thought. Why not?

"I'm in I guess, as long as the other guys will be there." He shrugged.

"Cool! Everyone's going to meet up at the mall at 3:30! Sorry about transportation though, we didn't have any more room so we assumed Petunia would be okay with driving you and me."

"Well, okay. But don't make decisions without me next time!" She said, flicking her best friend on the forehead.

"Owww! You're so abusive! I'm filing a divorce," She whined, making the three of them burst into a giggling fit. "By the way, I call shotgun~" She said as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a couple things to say. xD First, sorry this chapter is so quick and….lame. I promise the next chapter will be better, I just hit a bump in the story that was hard to transition through.**

**Also, yet again, sorry for taking so long to update! I'm also sorry about the link to the pictures, they aren't working.**

**Anyway as usual, enjoy, review, and tell me if there are any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The mall

* * *

"CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNFORGETTABLE! DAISY DUKES, BIKINIS ON TOP! SUNKISSED SKIN SO HOT WE'LL MELT YOUR POPSICLES!"

"Oh my god Giggles, shut up! I'm trying to DRIVE!" Petunia cried, trying to cover her ears while keeping control of steering.

"But my singing is awesome!" She pouted with a puppy dog face.

"No, it's not," Handy commented with a frustrated face while covering his ears with his nubs.

"You guys are just JEALOUS~" Giggles made jazz hands and then continued to sing until Petunia jabbed the mute button.

"Hey!" Giggles protested, but stopped as she saw that they arrived. "Oh."

"Are we the first ones here or not?" Petunia questioned as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I dunno," Giggles said as she opened Handy's door for him. "I'm guessing so. I don't see Splendid's or Cuddle's cars anywhere."

Petunia sighed at this remark.

"They probably stopped for something stupid like ice cream," She said, and pressed the lock button, sending the car beeping.

"Oh well, let's grab some grub. I'm starving," Giggles replied, running her hand through her hair.

Just then, a silver car came hurtling towards their direction and turned quickly into a vacant parking spot. A frantic Splendid came bolting out of the door. "Is everyone okay? We got chased down by a maniac who got angry when I scolded them off for poor driving."

"That might explain your bad driving but why would you even—" Petunia started.

"I wouldn't question Splendid if I were you. He never makes sense," Handy said, shaking his head.

"Uhhh, okay," Petunia replied, "So we were going to get food to eat until we almost got ran over by you, Splendid. Is your group up for a meal?"

"Will there be candy?" An excited boy named Nutty said as he got out of the car. They knew Nutty from school so they had decided to invite him.

"I think there's a candy store," Giggles said, a little weirded out by his enthusiasm.

As Toothy and Flippy also got out of the car and joined them, the group headed towards the building.

* * *

"I'm texting Cuddles so he knows where we are," Flippy stated.

"Mmkay," Giggles replied. "Oh look they have a McDonalds! Should we go there?" She asked, pointing to a billboard that had the mall map on it.

"Ehhhh, it's kind of not that healthy. Not that fast food was healthy in the first place," Petunia said, "I think we shouldn't stick to one place, and we should each choose what we want."

"Yeah," Toothy said, "I'm going to just look around, I'm not hungry. Anyone else?"

"Oh, me!" Splendid said, with Nutty agreeing to come along to look for the candy store. As the group talked about what they wanted to do, someone crept behind Giggles.

"Ahh!" she yelped in surprise as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Surprise!" A familiar voice said.

"CUDDLES! You scared the living shit out of me!" Giggles said, pushing him away.

"Awww, don't be like that," He joked, and reached for her hand.

"Hi everyone!" Lammy said as she walked through the mall door, with Flaky trailing behind her. "I thought you were getting food?"

"Finally you guys arrived," Petunia said.

"Splendid, Nutty, and Toothy are off wandering because they don't want fast food. Right now we've choose where we want to eat," Handy explained.

"I want barbecue! I know they have a shop in the food court with it," Lammy said.

"I want, uh, Chinese food," Flaky said in a small voice.

"I want McDonalds!" Cuddles yelled.

"Okay! So this is what everyone is going to get: me, Cuddles, and Flippy are going to Mcdonalds, Flaky and Petunia are getting Chinese food, Lammy's getting barbeque, and Handy said he'll get anything," Giggles said.

After ordering their individual foods, Petunia and Lammy sat down at the table they chose, waiting for Flaky and Handy to finish ordering their food. Giggles, Cuddles, and Flippy sat down at another table across the food court.

"I feel bad for Flippy, he has to deal with Cuddles and Giggles flirting," Petunia joked.

"But we have the same problem with you and Handy," Lammy pointed out.

"Haha, very funny," Petunia said in a sarcastic voice.

"No _really,_" Lammy replied, played along.

"Hey, whatcha guys talking about?" Handy asked as he and Flaky sat down, Flaky holding Handy's food tray.

"Nothing," Petunia said with a nervous smile that made Lammy giggle.

As they were eating, Handy, who had gotten some pizza slices, immediately regretting choosing them. He got the tomato sauce all over his face, which Petunia noticed, and of course had the urge to clean it up. She picked up a napkin and wiped it on his face, making Handy flustered.

"Y-you didn't have to—" He started.

"Petunia, you're like a wife," Lammy cooed besides her, interrupting Handy.

"Totally. Like a housewife," Flaky said, chuckling.

"What? Jeez guys, don't babble nonsense," Petunia said, feeling embarrassed because she couldn't help but clean everything in sight.

"If Petunia is the wife, then can I be the daughter?" Giggles said from behind them, she had obviously finished her food.

"I-I want to be the… um, cat. Yeah, cat," Flaky joined in.

"I'm the aunt obviously! I take care of the precious daughter while the couple's on their honeymoon!" Lammy chimed in, wrapping her arms around Giggle's shoulders.

"Are we playing house?" Cuddles asked, clearly amused. He had come over to see what the noise was all about.

"Oooh, you'd be the rebellious boyfriend of the daughter of which the father doesn't trust!" Lammy said.

"Nice one," Giggles said and high-fived her.

"Who's the daughter?" Cuddles said, clearly playing along.

"Giggles," Flaky replied.

"So you like bad boys?" Cuddles joked while making a kissy face, making them laugh.

Giggles skipped over to Flippy, and returned with him saying, "I have the dog!"

"Who are you calling a dog?" Flippy said, a little irrated.

"Don't be so grumpy, we're playing house!"

Flippy just gave them an odd look and shrugged.

"We should go find the others since we finished eating," Petunia said, eager to change the subject.

"Fiiiiine," Giggles groaned and started skipping happily towards the stairs. "My bet is that they're on the second floor, since it has most of the shops."

"Or you want to go shopping at all of them," Cuddles pointed out, making them laugh.

"C'mon you know I'd only annoy _you _with shopping, and not anyone decent," Giggles remarked, and batted his arm.

"Ouch, that hurts," He said with a playful frown.

"Stop flirting you two! You're making me feel bad I'm single," Lammy said with fake hurt on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, like any boy wouldn't drop dead to date you," Petunia said, "You're really popular at school, you know?"

"But those are… boys from school," Lammy protested.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're from school," Cuddles joked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Also, Petunia, it's not like no guys would go for you either," Lammy said in a quiet voice and darted her eyes at Handy, who was talking with Flippy and Flaky in front of them.

Petunia faintly blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a low voice so only Lammy could hear, and crossed her arms. "Why do you always have to insist something is going on?"

"Because it's obvious! You guys should go out," Lammy said, making Petunia blush more.

Was it really that obvious? She wasn't sure whether it was just a crush or not. She'd never been in a relationship before, and didn't know what it was like… But Handy was nice to her, and she could be herself around him, like with her friends. He might even be her best friend. If she told him she liked him, it might get seriously akward. She shook her head, not yet. Maybe later, but not yet. She had to get to know him more anyway.

"Uh, Petunia?" Cuddles said and waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me? We found them."

"What? Oh," she responded, seeing that Cuddles was pointing to Nutty, who had a ton of bags (probably full of candy), Toothy, and Splendid. "Haha, sorry, I was just spacing out."

Giggles looked at her with a weird face, "Oookay, that is so unlike you. Are you okay Petunia?"

"No I'm fine! I'll just tell you what's going on later. The mall's about to close, so we should get going."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's get ready to go guys!" Giggles yelled so her friends could hear.

"We can always torment the guys with shopping later," Lammy whispered to her with a smirk on her face.

Petunia laughed and nodded, it had actually been a tiring day. She was ready to crash onto her couch and watch TV, or actually do homework. She sighed, and looked up. Handy had been looking at her, and he smiled at her, as if he was worried about her. She smiled back at him, making Giggles screech a "OOOH!" at the top of her lungs, and making to group look at her strangely. How did she get these guys as her friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This update took longer than expected because I got stuck on it. :C Enjoy the chapter and review and such! BTW special thanks and credit to Superluckystar for the last paragraph, she came up with it and I re-worded it (not much).**

**If anyone wants to contribute ideas for the next chapter I will gladly see if I can put them in.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The plan and the fieldtrip

Petunia packed her clothes, surprised that she was letting herself go to this sleepover that Lammy had organized. It would probably be the girls giggling and chattering over guys and such. It wasn't that she was against being girly, because she was girly, but more like she didn't want the topic to come up again about Handy. Giggles had obviously screeched a couple days earlier because she had found a new topic of interest: her love life. She had probably been chatting away about it to Lammy and Flaky.

She sighed contently after eating her last piece of breakfast, as she threw her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her bag for the sleepover, and walked out the door. She drove to school, and took her seat in first period. Petunia glanced over at Giggles who gave her an all telling 'i-know-who-you-like' face that made her look back at Giggles with a warning glare. She knew that she was acting kind of cold towards the girls, but she got pissed when people pried into her business. This doesn't come in handy when you have a talkative girl for your best friend. She loved Giggles, she really did, but sometimes she was a little too loud.

After a long day at school, she reluctantly climbed into her car and turned on the engine, driving over to Lammy's place. When she got there, she was greeted with the sight of Flaky screaming her head off at Lammy. Weird, she thought, until she got out of her car and got closer. Lammy had a creepy pickle puppet with a top hat and mustache drawn on it, and was shoving it really close to Flaky's face.

"GET IT AWAY!" Flaky yelled, trying to push it out of her sight.

"Aww, I'm not gonna hurt you, …maybe," Lammy said in a highpitched voice, making the pickle talk.

"Uh, Lammy, do you think she _maybe_ doesn't like the puppet?" Giggles said as she walked through the front door of Lammy's house.

"Oh I know! It's just fun to tease her," Lammy replied, while Flaky made a mad dash for it.

"Come back here! I want to be your frieeeeeeend," Lammy said through the puppet as she ran after Flaky. No wonder she doesn't bring that thing to school, Petunia thought.

"Petunia! I thought you wouldn't make it," Giggles said, turning to her friend.

"Well I did. So when does the screeching over guys begin?" she half-joked.

"That's not until later," Giggles said, seemingly taking it seriously, "And I know you can't wait for that!"

"… Yeahhhh."

Giggles chuckled and pushed her friend into the house to sit on the couch and wait while she got the rest of the girls. Giggles came back with the puppet in her hands, an angry Lammy, and a relieved Flaky.

"We're going to watch a movie first! It'll be fun, right?" Giggles said with a bright smile.

"Actually, yeah," Petunia smiled. She loved hanging out with the girls, even if they could be weird and annoying. They were her friends after all, they were supposed to be like that. And it wasn't like she wasn't weird herself. She kind of felt bad for acting so closed off towards them.

"Time for more popcorn!" Flaky said excitedly while running toward the kitchen, interrupting Petunia's thoughts. She scrambled across Lammy's kitchen, and almost fell, making her and the girls laugh.

"Typical Flaky, stomach first before pain. I don't know how you stay skinny," Lammy joked.

"Hey!" Flaky said in protest as she raised her fist and tried to produce an angry look on her tiny face, which just made them laugh harder because she couldn't.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down, we have to be quiet, remember? Sit down and relax," Lammy said with a smile.

After they got settled and watched an action movie that made Giggles scream over the hot main actor and a romance that made them cry, they calmed down and got comfy in their sleeping bags.

After talking for a long time, Petunia was ready to sleep. She usually went to bed around 9:00, because she really needed her sleep, but instead it was later. As she closed her eyes, she felt a small hand shaking her shoulder gently.

"What is it?" she said in annoyance.

"Petunia, we have an idea for you." Flaky said, "We were talking about it earlier."

"And we're telling you, this is for your own good!"

"Oh boy, what is it?" Petunia asked with a frown. When any of her friends had "ideas" it usually ended bad.

"Plan flirting is a go!" Giggles said with pure enthusiasm, giving Petunia a big smile.

"Flirting? You've got to be kidding me, I know where this is going. I _don't_ flirt."

"We know, but with Giggles help, we can teach you how."

"I don't think I want to do this," Petunia said with a scowl.

"Come on, it won't be bad," Flaky said in a coaxing voice, "Nothing could go wrong! You-know-who likes you back, it's obvious."

"Obvious my ass, _I don't flirt._"

"Okay, then we'll have to pull out the persuasion."

"… Persuasion?"

"Either you go along with the plan or we'll show him this picture. I knew it'd come in handy," Lammy said as she pulled out her phone and showed her an embarrassing picture of her that she managed to take somehow. Lammy is sneaky like that, Petunia thought in frustration.

"You guys are evil, you know that?"

"We know," Flaky said with a wide smile.

* * *

"You really, really want me to do that?" Petunia looked at Giggles with wide eyes. Giggles had wasted no time pulling her into the kitchen and spilling the beans.

"Yes! It's not over the top, don't get your panties in a bunch! Plus, you guys signed up for the fieldtrip to the amusement park together, right? That makes him your partner for the whooooole time tomorrow."

"Says you. Ugh, okay, I'll do it, but won't be happy about it. It's only because you guys blackmailed me, you know?" Petunia said while pointing her finger accusingly at Giggles.

Giggles clapped her hands in joy, and made a squealing sound, "Yay! And remember, I can tell whether you're flirting or not!"

"Yay for me," Petunia replied sarcastically, and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so rude, you'll thank me later!" Giggles said with a huge grin.

* * *

When Petunia woke up the next Saturday morning to a loud TV show, she saw the girls were up and watching Saturday cartoons.

"Aren't you guys too old for that?" she groaned as she got out of her sleeping bag. She hated getting up early, especially when she didn't get enough sleep.

"Nope!" Flaky said while shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Come watch Spongebob with us!" Lammy said, and patted a spot on couch next to her.

Petunia shrugged, joined them on the couch, and stole Giggle's poptart, which got her a loud "HEY!"

"Deal with it. You owe me anyway."

"Blackmailing doesn't make me owe you, Petunia. You have so much to learn, tsk tsk," Giggles said.

"Oh yeah, we have to get ready for the field trip!" Lammy yelled, interrupting Petunia's reply. She then pumped her fist in the air, "I'm so excited!"

"Oh, right, Lammy and I have the early bus," Flaky said with a sigh, as she and Lammy got up and went off the gather their things.

"Petunia, do you have the last bus or the 8:00 bus?" Giggles said, staring at her intensely.

"The last bus, why?"

Giggles just replied with a beaming smile and turned her attention back to the TV, making Petunia raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Because the buses actually left within 30 minutes of each other, she had to drive Giggles to the school and wait with her, and the others who signed up for that time. Just before Giggles got on her bus, she pointed over to another big crowd of teens waiting for the next bus, and Petunia saw Handy standing there waiting.

"I know, I know," Petunia said as dismissed Giggles with a wave of her hand, and walked through the crowd to approach him.

"Uh, hi," Petunia said, tugging on Handy's jacket.

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned around, "Oh Petunia! Hi."

"Can we sit together? I know partners aren't required to sit together on the bus, but, uh, I like to talk to you." She was already mentally facepalming at how stupid she sounded.

"Oh, um, thanks," He smiled, "I think most of our friends are on the other buses anyway. The only one on this bus is Toothy, and he's not that fun to be around. So sure, why not?"

"Awesome," she said, and returned the smile.

After a little bit of talking, they started putting students on the bus. They ended up near the back, which was somewhat quiet besides the sound of Toothy talking loudly to Petunia's dismay. She looked over at Handy, who was slouched over.

"This is going to be a long four hours," he mumbled.

"What, do you hate buses?"

"No, I just get impatient easily," he laughed, "Seems unlikely of me right?"

"Totally, I can't tell when you make that frustrated face all the time."

"Hey I can't help it!" He said and frowned in a playful way.

"No, it's uh…" she paused, hating her friends at this moment,"..cute?"

Handy looked at her with a weird look, "Cute? No way."

"Really!" She said with a nervous smile, and sank into her chair.

"Oh, I thought you were joking," he said quietly, obviously a little surprised that she would say that. "But I'm glad you think that," he said in an even smaller voice, darting his eyes away.

She looked at him with a puzzled look. Was Giggles plan really, really working? Petunia shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking that.

After an awkward silence they were talking like normally, and had managed to pass an hour or two, when Petunia started to feel the effects of the night before. She was tired because the girls kept her up late and got her up early, of course. She decided to doze off, and the next thing she knew, she felt a light shake at her shoulder.

"Mmm…" She mumbled, opening her eyes.

What she saw almost made her jump out of her seat. Toothy, who was seated in front of them, had his phone out, and it was aimed at her. It then took her a second to realize why he had it out, she was leaning on Handy, who was asleep at the moment. She probably fell asleep on him! Great, now it would be akward _and_ she had to deal with this. She immediately sat up gave him an angry look.

"Wait till Giggles sees this," He said chuckling.

"Delete it," Petunia said in an intimidating voice. She then reached for the phone, which he pulled far away from her reach.

"Nope. And, send," He said in a sing song voice, grinning ear to ear, "This is golden," he said as he turned back around to his seat in front of them. So that was why Giggles was smiling earlier. She had sent Toothy to spy on us, Petunia thought.

"I am not going to hear the end of this," she mumbled.

She gave a heavy sigh, slid further into her seat, and starting thinking. Giggles could sure be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Instead of worrying about her own relationship with Cuddles, she ended get involved with Petunia's love life and making it more complicated. Flirting wouldn't help in the first place, but Giggles was persistent in getting what she wanted. Maybe she should just stay away from Giggles and let her and Handy take it slow, at their own pace. She looked over at him, still sleeping. Petunia smiled, he looked kind of cute when sleeping. She was glad he hadn't had seen the scene that unfolded before. She closed her tired eyes, and drifted into deeper though, placing herself so that she leaned away from him so that the incident didn't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to make the characters less OOC(lol I failed at that this chapter). Late update because writer's block but that's over! Also, thank you very much anonymous/guest, it makes my day that you like my story! Your review pushed me to update faster. XD **

**I'm updating with this short chapter because I want to show that the story is still alive, so I split up the chapter. Plus it was a good place to stop if you ask me. C; **

**PS: The chapter title is bad because I don't want to spoil anything. :3c**

* * *

Chapter 5 - A suprise

* * *

"Oooh, let's go on that rollercoaster first," Petunia said with excitement, pointing to a huge red coaster in front of them that you could hear screaming from.

They had gotten into the park and been told they could go on any ride they wanted before meeting up for a pre-paid lunch. They had hours to go on rides, and Petunia planned on spending them on the best ones.

"… Really?" Handy said eyeing it nervously.

"Can't stomach it, tough guy?" Petunia said elbowing him lightly in the chest.

"Usually I like roller coasters, but isn't that one a little… extreme?"

"Oh please you wimp, it's not that bad," Petunia said smiling.

"Well, it's not like you would go in the haunted house," he said, flashing her a daring smile.

"Oh you're _so _on."

* * *

"Okay on second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Petunia said in a weak tone, her eyes darting around her anxiously as the amusement park staff secured her into her seat.

"C'mon, you're acting like Flaky! It's all fake," Handy said, gesturing to the mannequins and creepy displays around them with an awkward sweep of his nub. The ride jerked to a start, and faint music started playing.

"Yeah, fake," Petunia mumbled underneath her breath, and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. Why did she agree to this? She honestly got scared easily, even after living in Happy Tree town for her whole life.

_BAMMM!_ Something flashed in front of Petunia's face and jolted her out of her thoughts, making her scream. Petunia looked at what had popped up in front on her, it was just a cheesy display of a man with a chainsaw.

"Oh, It was just a replica. Yeah, a replica," Petunia said, almost to herself.

Handy looked at her with a questioningly and turned his attention back to the ride when it came to a creaky halt. There was a huge, looming metal door in front of them that had rust lining it and was bolted shut. It had a red paint dripping on it that said, "WeLCOmE to YOur wOrST NIGhTMarE".

"Oh joy," Petunia mumbled and sank into her seat.

As the door slowly opened, something came flying out, aiming straight for Petunia. She screeched and ducked, covering her head with her hands defensively. After a moment of silence, Petunia opened up one eye. There was a rusty axe right in front of her, just barely missing her head. As the axe withdrew into the ceiling again, ready to 'take' its next victim, Petunia looked over at Handy. She must have had a horrible expression because he stared back at her with a quizzical and somewhat worried face. She then realized she was hyperventilating, and grabbed the bar that was placed over her stomach to keep her in the ride.

"Are… are you okay?" Handy asked.

"Y-yeah, that just scared me," she replied with a shaky voice, focusing on gripping the metal bar tighter while trying to catch her breath. When she looked back over to him, his expression had changed from worry to guilt.

"I'm sorry, if I had known this would have affected you so badly, I wouldn't have made you go on this ride," he said in a low voice.

Petunia just stared at him in shock. How was this his fault? She shook her head, and released her tight grip on the bar.

"How is this your fault? If anythi—" She started to say, but was cut off by a horrible scream. She couldn't tell if it was hers, or if it belonged to the woman who had jumped out of her hiding place. The woman's face was horribly scarred and it looked like like she was pushed into a wood chipper.

Petunia instantly jumped up into the air and clung onto the nearest thing – Handy's arm.

After a moment of silence, they could hear the faint melody of the music of the ride and Petunia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Petunia-" Handy started but stopped when he felt her shaking. He was about to say, "You're kind of holding on to my arm there," but she seemed scared enough and didn't seem to notice. And to be honest, what guy wouldn't want his crush practically clinging to him?

After a few more pop-outs and shrieks, the ride finally came to a stop and light flooded their vision. Petunia looked around her and saw the boarding area and lines full of people. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she was escorted out of the ride, and realized she had been holding onto Handy's arm the entire time.

"I'm so sorry," She said suddenly, hiding her face. "I was clinging to you the whole time! I'm such a wimp," Petunia said with a fustrated tone in her voice.

"Hey, it's okay. It was my fault for making you go on it," he repeated, shaking his head.

"You know that wasn't it. Handy, why are you always too nice to me?" Petunia asked, half-joking.

The reply she got however, wasn't a joke a back as she expected.

"Because I like you, Petunia."

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy, lol. Oh petunia, you thought I was going to let you take it slow. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, this will be a short chapter because the chapters are split up. I'm so sorry about how crappy this chapter is, I was pressed for time, I have to upload this before I go. ; ; I'm going to be gone for a week so you might not get an update for a bit. But I still hope you can enjoy the chapter!**

**Review as usual, please! C:**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The worst timing

* * *

"Y-you what?" Petunia asked, covering her mouth with her hands. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears. This couldn't be real, right?

"I—" Handy started, but stopped. His red face was replaced with a sad look of realization.

Petunia felt her heart drop to her stomach. "What?" she asked, now worried.

"I'm not good enough for you," he finished.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Petunia asked, now confused.

"My arms are different. I can't do anything right because I don't have them," he replied, "You deserve to be with someone who can actually _do _things with you."

Petunia stood there with a shocked look on her face, staring at him. How could he feel this way the whole time? She shook her head in disapproval at this thought, and grabbed his shoulders, turning his attention back to her.

"Handy, I don't care about whether you have arms or not. It didn't stop us from being friends, and it won't stop me from liking you back," Petunia said, and her cheeks regained their rosy color. Her own courage to say that surprised her and she felt butterflies in her stomach from it.

"You really mean that?" he asked, a sweet smile lighting up his face.

She opened her mouth to answer this, but was cut off by a sudden sharp pain from the back of her head. Her arms snapped into action to reach for what had impaled her, but it was too late. How could this happen now? Everything was going right, why now? Her thoughts were racing as her now shaking body dropped to the ground with a violent thud. The terrible amount of pain made her already blurred eyesight turn black, as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Petunia opened her eyes to see that she was in a white room. She was in the hospital, of course. She examined the normal hospital bed she was laying in with its crisp, neatly folded sheets and looked around the almost empty room. She knew that she had died, but it had been so sudden that it seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Petunia shuddered, why did death have to have the worst timing?

She sat up in her bed, and her hand moved over to the back of her head. Petunia traced her fingers over the area that had hosted the gash. She felt reassured that there was hair with skin underneath it to comfort her touch, and not a hole. She gave a relived sigh, and sank into the comforting bed. She pushed the death out of her mind, and a new topic popped up in her head, making her redden. Of course it was about just earlier and how her crush had confessed to her. It felt so unreal that there was a part of her mind that doubted that it had even happened. Petunia just smiled to herself and decided it was time to check out, she was tired of thinking and just wanted to get home.

After leaving the hospital, she walked at a quick pace so she could rest and relax at home as soon as possible. Maybe she could even have tomorrow to herself, she thought as she fumbled with her keys and unlocked her front door.

When she opened the door and closed it behind her, she bolted straight to the bedroom and jumped on her comfortable bed. Petunia wrapped her plush floral covers around her and turned on the TV in her room, letting the shows keep her mind busy. After watching them for a bit, and feeling the effects of only a few hours of rest at the hospital, she gave into the urge of sleep. Her heavy eyelids submerged her vision into darkness, as she slipped into a long and needed rest.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" A cheery voice said, shaking her shoulder to get her to wake up.

Petunia moaned and rolled over on her side before opening her eyes to see Giggles and Lammy staring back at her.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" She asked, sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"Your door was unlocked and we just wanted to drop by and see if you were back yet," Lammy said, giving her a questioning look, "Are you always this grumpy in the morning?"

"Only when people wake me up at…" she paused and glanced at her alarm on the nightstand beside her, "… 8 o'clock. Really? You guys know I'm not a morning person."

Giggles just brushed her comment off, "Anyway, do you want to hang out with us today? There's nothing else to do."

"I'd rather just stay here and be lazy," Petunia replied, making a shooing motion at them.

"Aww, after we went through the trouble of coming over?" Giggles said while frowning.

"Have it your way, but I suggest at least getting dressed, Sleeping Beauty," Lammy said, pointing at her messy hair and wrinkled clothes that she slept in overnight.

"Fine, _peasants,_ be gone from my kingdom," she joked, making them giggle. After they said bye and left, Petunia made her bed and got ready for a morning jog she decided she was going to take to wake herself up. She put her hair in twin braids because of the hot weather, and put on a light tank top and shorts. She made a small breakfast, and started to eat it when there was a knock at her door.

If it's someone else trying to ruin my relaxing day, I'm going to be mad, Petunia thought as she walked over to the door. When she opened it however, there was Handy standing there.

"Hi," he said, sounding a little nervous, "Is now not a good time?"

If it was anyone else, she would have told them she was busy, but she'd wanted to talk to him since yesterday.

"No, no it's fine!"

"Okay, good. I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere today," He said, smiling at what he had planned.

"I-Id love to," Petunia said, her heart beating faster, "Where are we going to go to?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm cutting it off at this point here because I need reader feedback! What other ships do you want in the story (I can change some things around) and do you want to see them go to a certain place? Like, do you have ideas for the date? :D Please tell me!**

**Also Petunia was killed by shrapnel that flew off a ride. I read about it happening to a woman once. o-o**


End file.
